Home Again
by Emania
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] Just a short Drabble, under 500 words, I think. A quick peek into Kagome's mind. Remember to read and review! Love ya lots!


****

**Home Again**

**By Emania**

* * *

****

_"You make me feel / Like I am home again…"_

_- LoveSong, The Cure_

* * *

_"When are you coming home?"_

What had that look in his eyes been? They had almost seemed tender…pleading…Yes, his mask _had_ slipped for a moment before he slammed it shut again and scoffed, calling me wench and speeding off. But I had seen it, I remember his golden eyes burning into mine, asking me silently in a language I'm not sure I understood, a question deeper than what he spoke…

But it was more even than that. It was something about the words…

_"When are you coming home?"_

Home…

I stepped out of the train when the doors opened…I followed the crowd I always followed across the bustling terminal to the exit I always took leading to the street I had to take…the street I always took and when the sun shone full on my face I blinked, realizing where I was. Home…

Home was a few blocks away still. If I strained I could see the hill I'd have to walk to get to my street and once I was on that hill, if I strained just a little more, I could see the tops of the shrine.

I started walking. Home.

That had been the funny thing, really.

When Inuyasha had asked me when I was coming home, I hadn't for a second thought he was asking about the Shrine. I knew he hadn't been, but I hadn't thought about it.

_"I'll be home in a few days, Inuyasha."_

I hadn't thought about it.

Home.

When had I stopped saying 'I'll be back…' and started saying 'I'll be home'? I really couldn't pinpoint it. I didn't know when the change in my words had occurred. But the more I thought about it, the more right it felt.

Home _was_ the Sengoku Jidai…it was the small village where Kaede tended the sick with my sometimes help…it was the valley where I gathered herbs and the fields where I learned which plants were edible, which could heal and which could kill…it was the plain where I taught Sango to ride my bike and she taught me how to fight, the grassy knoll where Miroku taught me to meditate and the forest where Inuyasha taught me how to track. _Inuyasha's __Forest__…_It is the Goshinboku where I first saw Inuyasha and which we always come back to for comfort. The bend in the river where Miroku and Sango made plans for the future, the hot springs where Sango and I go to relax and talk. It _is_ the mountains where we first met Miroku and the path where Shippou first tried to scare us into giving him the shards…

The spot behind the hut where Inuyasha and I sat to watch the stars...

I stopped at the base of the stairs and looked up at the gate into the Shrine, exhaling.

_Mamma..._

I'd have to tell her…soon…

But not today.

Shaking my head, I start up the stairs taking them two at a time.

Today I go home.

* * *

A/N: I _know_ I should be working on For All We Know and Chapter 12 has been started, but since Lilac is in Italy right now…or traveling somewhere through Europe at the moment, and our time zones are rather different it's taking a little bit longer than anticipated to get our stuff together. But I promise, we're both still thinking about it and we REFUSE to abandon it, so stick with us!

As for this little Drabble…well, Puck came out of rehab…uh…vacation and was ready to write something, so I had intended to get him to write a one shot or something with this song that I always feel some deep emotions with called **_Hoy_** by Gloria Estefan. It's a beautiful song, and so I started to write thinking I was being inspired by it and what came out was what you have just read, which, actually, has nothing to do with the song…at all…so I didn't even say it's inspired by a song, because it really isn't.

For all of you who are wondering, I did really well on my final exams, so thank you to everyone who wished me luck when I was going crazy with them!

Oh, and also, for everyone who's reviewed my one-shots, I feel really bad about not thanking you each personally, but I think it's against the rules to post a chapter to a story that isn't story but just A/N and also I wouldn't want to get anyone's hopes up that it's a second chapter to any of my one-shots when it would just be thank yous…but I really really really REALLY appreciate all of you reviewing for them! (sends out a great BIG kiss and hug)

So, yeah…remember to review for this one too! (wink)


End file.
